


Shoplifters of the World Unite

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Claiming, Come Eating, Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, No Lube, Overstimulation, Ownership, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shoplifting, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stuffing, Sub Frank Iero, Violence, gerard shoplifts and frank gets off on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard loves shoplifting, and Frank loves being his bitch when it's over.





	Shoplifters of the World Unite

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't where this came from. There wasn't originally supposed to be any smut in this, but somehow it happened, and this fucked up shit is the end product. Anyway, this is just really kinky and contains a lot of elements I've been wanting to write, and finally have.
> 
> Enjoy!

Frank breathed in sharply as he crossed the threshold of the store. The necklace in his pocket seemed to burn against his leg, making him hyper-aware of everyone and everything. Next to him, Gerard was smirking in triumph. Calm, cool, and enthralled, he exuded the confidence that Frank was sorely lacking.

"I don't know how you do this," Frank gasped once they were in the parking lot. "I feel—I feel like..."

Gerard stopped and Frank stopped with him. There was a dangerous excitement in Gerard's grin, and Frank was simultaneously frightened and thrilled by his boyfriend's reckless abandon. "That's exactly why I do it."

The laugh that follow caused Frank's breath to catch. There was something so utterly wild and animal in Gerard, and it made Frank's heart beat like a kick drum. He asked, "What did you get?"

Gerard said nothing as they closed the distance to their car, but once they were seated inside, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of red lace panties. He gave Frank a coy look, tongue dragging obscenely across his lower lip.

"Gerard!" Frank hissed, face heating up and undoubtedly flushing dark red. His nerves were still jumping from what they had just done, and now Gerard was getting him on edge again, for a completely different reason.

"What?" Gerard asked innocently. "I just thought these might look nice on you."

Frank giggled, embarrassed, and ducked his head. "Oh my God," he murmured amusedly, shaking his head.

Gerard snickered and dropped the panties onto the other's lap, starting up the car. "Laugh all you want, princess. But you're my bitch, and I expect you to be wearing these tonight." It wasn't forceful, just playful.

Frank rolled his eyes fondly, leaning across the center console to kiss Gerard before he started driving. "Anything you say, baby." 

 

 

The second the front door shut behind them, Gerard was shoving Frank onto his knees. They were both still riding the high of their illicit activities: Frank thrilled by the excitement of his first time, and Gerard like an addict who'd finally gotten his next fix. 

Frank took Gerard's cock in his mouth, eager and obedient. He was irresistibly turned on by the sort of dangerous glint in Gerard's eye, and in moments like this, Frank wanted nothing more than to be his fucktoy—his criminal lover's submissive little paramour.

"Oh, Frank," Gerard sighed. "Your mouth is so good." He punctuated his statement by thrusting his hips forward, making Frank gag.

Wordlessly, Frank urged his boyfriend to continue, looking up with big doe-eyes as he clasped his hands behind his back. Gerard took the cue and tangled his fingers in Frank's hair, holding him in place as he began to fuck his mouth. Frank retched at first, eyes watering at the intrusion of Gerard's thick cock forcibly opening his throat. He took it, though, choking around his boyfriend's dick and eventually relaxing enough to swallow around him.

"God, that's good, Frankie," Gerard moaned, clawing at the boy's scalp. Frank mewled, looking up at him through thick, tear-soaked lashes. Another noise of pleasure escaped Gerard, and he teased, "You're the best little cocksucker I've ever seen."

Frank moaned in agreement, desperate and sore and he could feel some thick mixture of saliva and precome spilling from his mouth. His hands twisted behind him, and he gagged slightly every time Gerard's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Oh, fuck," Gerard whined, holding Frank's head in place, lips at the base of his cock, and just rocking his hips forward.

Frank squirmed, not wanting to displease his lover, but overwhelmed and unable to keep Gerard's entire fucking dick down his throat. He struggled against Gerard's firm grasp, gagging harshly and pawing at Gerard's thigh, and he thought maybe he was crying.

Gerard's breath hitched every time Frank's throat constricted around him, and he seemed to revel in the way the boy choked and convulsed. So he kept his hand at the back of Frank's head, murmuring patronizingly, "Relax, baby," until Frank was a sick, sobbing mess.

Finally, Gerard yanked him back by the hair. Frank fell back, coughing and spluttering violently and feeling absolutely destroyed. He looked up blearily at Gerard's hard, leaking cock. "Oh. I think I puked on you a little," Frank murmured vaguely. He spit on the ground, trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

A second later, Gerard dragged Frank to his feet and kissed him hard. Though really, it wasn't much of a kiss; their mouths smashed together, as they gasped and bit and moaned frantically in a desperate attempt at locking lips. Gerard growled, "I'm fucking you right here. I'm not waiting to get to the bedroom."

Frank nodded and let Gerard tear his clothes off, moaning when his achingly hard cock was released. His pants jingled when they hit the ground, and Gerard smiled at the memory of their earlier antics. "You know," he purred, "I was so hard the whole way home, thinking about you stealing, just 'cause I asked you to."

Frank let out a shaky breath, arms clasped around Gerard's neck as he clung to him like he would fall if he let go. "You know I love it when you do things like that," Frank rasped. It was strange—maybe sinful—but he got so turned on by Gerard doing things that were wrong or dangerous or illegal. And he'd never admit it, but there was some dark, twisted part of him that wished that Gerard would graduate to something worse than vandalism and petty theft. Something violent.

Gerard chuckled darkly. "Yeah? You get all hot and bothered when I steal? You like me to be crazy so you can be my good little slut?"

"Yes," Frank whined, sniffling and burying his head in the crook of Gerard's neck. "Your little playtoy to do whatever you want with."

Gerard groaned, digging his nails into Frank's ass and making his breath hitch. "Yeah. You're such a good boy. And you'd do anything I said, right?"

Frank whimpered, nodding his head where it rested on his lover's shoulder.

"If I told you not to come at all today, you'd listen?"

The thought made Frank's stomach turn, but he answered obediently, "Of course."

Gerard's hand slid down the swell of Frank's ass, and he pressed the tip of his finger against Frank's hole. "I know you would. But I won't do that to you. I love making you come your brains out."

Frank whined and pushed back against the finger that was pressing, slow and teasing, into his ass. "Thank you."

Gerard shoved his finger in the rest of the the way, dry. Frank gasped, his body seizing up, and his tears soaked Gerard's shirt, the only layer of clothing between them.

Gerard continued, "What if I wanted to beat you bloody? Would you let me?" He curled his finger inside the younger man.

"Yes," Frank sobbed, pain casting a cloudy haze over his mind. Gerard's words sent his stomach swooping, but he wanted whatever his lover would give him. "Yes, anything you want."

Gerard pulled his finger out roughly, leaving Frank gasping and sore, before disentangling himself from his arms and pushing the smaller boy back. Frank swayed on his feet, unsteady.

Without warning, Gerard's fist connected with Frank's stomach. Hard. Frank crumpled to the ground, giving a pained wail.

"Jesus. I didn't even hit you that hard, you pathetic bitch," Gerard mocked.

Frank looked up at him, mouth agape and tears streaking down his cheeks. For a second, something flashed across Gerard's face—he looked almost sorry for having turned Frank into this sobbing, sniveling mess. Much to Frank's delight, though, it lasted only a moment, before being replaced by something dark and predatory. It was that same dangerous expression Gerard wore as they had left the store earlier.

Frank knew he was absolutely fucked.

Gerard kicked the smaller boy sharply in the ribs, knocking him onto his side. Frank felt the air knocked out of him, but it was only a second before a hand in his hair dragged him to his feet.

"Ow, fuck!" Frank screeched, clawing at Gerard's fingers.

Gerard's other hand went to Frank's throat as he shoved him back against the wall. "Listen, princess," he growled, "if I wanna rip out every fucking hair in your head, I will. Got it?"

Frank nodded, moaning brokenly when Gerard's hips rocked against his. Gerard smacked him across the face, but continued to grind against him, biting his lip to hold back his own noises of pleasure.

With his arms draped over his lover's shoulders once again, Frank clung to Gerard, weak and broken but loving every second of it. Gerard grabbed one of his boyfriend's legs under his thigh, hitching it up so he could have a better angle to grind against Frank.

"I still wanna make you bleed," Gerard said. "But maybe later. Right now I really just wanna get inside you."

Frank choked on a sob, painfully hard and feeling his stomach tying itself in knots. "Please. Gee, please, I need to come. Oh god, I need to come."

Gerard kissed Frank's neck, biting at his throat like a fucking vampire. "You can come. You can come now, but I'm still gonna fuck you."

With Gerard's deft artist fingers now stroking his heavy cock, it wasn't long before Frank was coming, head lolling back and hitting the wall. He shuddered and moaned, eyes rolling back, and Gerard kept jerking him off until the last of his come was spilled across their chests.

Frank collapsed into the other man's arms, his knees giving out and his breath coming in short gasps. Gerard held him, running his fingers through Frank's hair, surprisingly gentle.

"God," Gerard sighed. "I love the noises you make when you come."

He lowered Frank to the ground, laying him on his back, and spreading his legs. He pulled off his own shirt, tossing it God-knew-where. Frank whined, still sore and spent and blissed out from his orgasm.

Gerard wasted no time sliding two spit-slicked fingers into Frank. The younger man hissed, drawing back instinctively, but Gerard smacked his thigh.

"Naughty boy," he purred. "Don't you wanna please me?"

Frank nodded, sniffling. "Yes, of course," he said in a hoarse whisper.

Gerard smiled. "I know." He leaned down and kissed him, slow and deep, letting Frank adjust to his fingers. He peppered kisses across Frank's face, pausing at his cheekbone to murmur, "Fuck, I wanna give you a black eye so bad. But I don't want people to think I'm hurting you."

Frank barked out a laugh at the irony of Gerard's statement. All he said was, "Anything you want."

Gerard licked his lips, suddenly beginning to scissor his fingers inside Frank, drawing a surprised yelp from him. "You'll let me do anything to you, Frankie..." he drawled. "You're like my little slave, huh? My pretty little sex slave." Frank shivered, and _yes_ , fuck yes, that's all he wanted.

Gerard said, "You're a good little slave. I think I'll keep you around."

"Oh, please..." Frank started when his lover's fingertips brushed his prostate. He was sensitive, but it felt so good. "Oh! Oh, yes, Gerard—please!" he squealed.

Gerard sucked on his neck, humming against Frank's skin. "I love making you feel good," he murmured sweetly, a momentary lapse in character bringing out the utter adoration he had for Frank.

Trying to get the scene back on track—not wanting this to dissolve into languid love-making—Frank scratched his nails down Gerard's back, whining, "Thank you for letting me feel good, Master."

There was a soft moan from Gerard; he always tried to hide how much he was enjoying himself, but it never really worked. Frank was glad, because he made the most beautiful noises. "Gonna let me fuck you now, angel?" Gerard growled, pulling his fingers out of Frank.

Frank's breath caught at the sudden empty feeling, and even though he was sure it was going to hurt like hell, he needed Gerard inside him so bad. "Yes! Please, Gee!"

Gerard lowered himself between Frank's legs and spit on his hole. It was filthy, but so hot. Frank loved the feeling of his Master's spit dripping down his stretched, slutty hole, and he twisted desperately, toes curling with a pleasure he didn't expect to come this soon after his orgasm.

"You're sure?" Gerard breathed. Frank could tell he was giving him a chance to use the safe word if he really was too over-sensitive, but that was the last thing Frank wanted to do.

"Please," he whispered, spreading his legs further to show the other man he really meant it.

Gerard spit into his hand and smeared it over his cock. Frank contemplated vaguely the issue of spit really not being a suitable substitute for lube, but at this point, he didn't really care. Any fleeting thoughts of safety flew out of his head when his legs were lifted up over Gerard's shoulders.

"Fuck, you're such a whore," Gerard muttered as he lined up with Frank's entrance. "Gonna let me fuck you raw like this? No lube, no condom, just fucking splitting you in half with my big cock."

Frank moaned desperately at his words.

"Do you think you'll bleed? Do you think I'll fuck you hard enough to fucking tear your ass apart?"

Frank mewled, a terrified shudder wracking his body. He was prepared to take whatever Gerard would give him, but he wasn't sure if he could handle that kind of pain. "No, no, no..." he chanted hopelessly.

The tip of Gerard's cock was forced into him, and Frank's scream underscored his words. "Guess you'll have to hope for the best, then, bitch."

Frank clawed at Gerard, thrashing beneath him as he was slowly but steadily filled up with his lover's huge cock. The pain was blinding; the spit wasn't nearly enough, and it was almost like Gerard was going in dry. An endless litany of screams and sobs left Frank's mouth, and he thought, _this is it. This is how I'm going to die—with a dick in my ass_.

As soon as their hips were touching, Gerard began to pull out, slamming back in so hard it made Frank's body skid against the carpet. He set a steady pace, pounding into Frank like an animal, grunting and sighing as his lover writhed and wailed beneath him.

"You like that, slave?" Gerard demanded, spitting onto Frank's tear-soaked face. "You're always saying you wanna be mine. Well, here—I own you. And I'm gonna pump you full of my come, stuff you so fucking full, and you'll always know who your master is. Does that sound good, Frankie?"

"Yes," he sobbed. Then, when Gerard thrust in particularly rough: "Please, not so hard."

Gerard chuckled, fucking him even harder, if that was possible. "You don't get to boss me around. You're my little fucktoy, and I'll do whatever I damn well please."

When Gerard's cock brushed his spot, Frank choked on his own moans, mouth hanging open silently as his eyes crossed, then rolled back. He was delirious with pain and pleasure, seeing stars and his gut was twisting and he felt like he was being split in half. Oh God, it hurt so bad, but Frank loved it, loved being used like this. He felt himself drifting then, away from the agonizing pain, somewhere dark and warm, and he didn’t know if he was going into subspace or going unconscious.

Whatever it was, Gerard pulled him back by backhanding him across the face. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he gritted out. “I need you.”

Frank could tell his lover was getting close by the way his hips lost their rhythm and he got more vocal, moaning, and whining about what a slut Frank was and that he was such a good boy. Finally, with one last, rough thrust, he spilled into Frank, burying his cock in the boy’s ass and filling him up with come. Frank could feel it painting his insides, making him moan weakly.

“Fuck,” Gerard groaned. “Ugh, yeah, gonna stuff you full of my come, and breed you like a bitch.”

It was fucking weird and Gerard probably didn’t even know what he was saying in the haze of his orgasm, but the words made Frank’s half-hard dick twitch. He whimpered, just laying there and taking it, absolutely in love with the feeling of being impaled on Gerard’s cock.

Gerard hovered over Frank, panting and trying to recover from what must have been a mind-blowing orgasm, judging by his face. When he had caught his breath, he unhooked Frank’s legs from his shoulders, placing them on the floor and pulling out as gently as he could.

Frank hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. His ass felt like it was on fire, and he thought blearily that he wouldn’t be able to walk right for _days_.

He gasped when Gerard’s fingers dipped into his hole, scooping out some of his come and holding it up to Frank’s lips. “Open up,” he ordered with a lazy smile. His tone had lost some of its edge.

Obediently, Frank opened his mouth and sucked Gerard’s fingers clean. He moaned around them, and Gerard pulled them out before shoving them back into Frank’s abused hole, gathering more of his come. Once he’d made Frank eat it, he sat back on his heels, admiring the boy spread out before him.

“You’re gorgeous.” Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank’s cock, drawing a pained noise from him.

“No. Hurts,” he choked out, shifting uncomfortably.

Gerard put his other hand over Frank’s mouth and kept jacking him off. “I don’t care. I want you to come again.”

Frank whined, his dick sensitive and aching with each flick of his lover’s wrist. He thrashed—cried out _no, stop, please_ , muffled by Gerard’s hand. But Gerard didn’t stop, and Frank wasn’t sure if he should use the safeword. Of course, his boyfriend would cease his actions immediately if he heard the word leave Frank’s mouth, but as much as Frank was suffering, he didn’t want it to end.

“You wanna come again, Frankie?” Gerard cooed, sickly sweet. “Do you think you can? I guess it doesn’t matter, really; I’m gonna make you, whether you can or not.”

Frank sobbed. Yes, he was turned the fuck on, but he had just come, and his dick was barely hard.

“Look at your pretty, sad eyes,” Gerard said. “God, you’re beautiful.”

He began to tug harder at Frank’s cock, clearly frustrated that he hadn’t come yet. Frank squealed, feeling his stomach tighten. He laid there, moaning through a mix of pain and pleasure, until Gerard finally forced his orgasm out of him. Frank screamed into Gerard’s hand, back arching sharply, and his body shaking violently. A little bit of come dripped from his almost limp cock, and Gerard seemed like he was in seventh heaven, stroking Frank through the aftershocks and praising him for being such a good boy.

Frank quickly grew overstimulated again and tried to push the other man off of him, but Gerard just kept stroking him, moving his hand quick and rough until Frank was gasping and coming again, keening and jerking in Gerard’s grasp. He came dry, just twitching and shaking and writhing.

Gerard let him go then, kissing Frank and swallowing his moans as he rode it out. When he had finally come down, he found himself safely in Gerard’s arms, curled against his chest.

“Are you okay?” Gerard whispered, stroking his lover’s hair soothingly.

Frank stared blankly ahead, lost in the fog of his mind. It was several minutes before he murmured, “I love you.”

Gerard hummed contentedly, pressing of soft kiss into Frank’s hair. “Oh, darling, I love you, too. I love you so much. You did so well. I’m so, so proud of you.” He repeated these comforting words until Frank was fully back in reality, making sure he felt safe.

“Nng. Everything hurts,” Frank complained. His voice was quiet and raspy, but it sounded normal again. It sounded like _Frank_ and not whatever it sounded like when they were fucking.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Gerard apologized. “Do you want me to run a bath?”

Frank shook his head. “No. I just want to sleep.”

Gerard carried him to the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed and climbing under the covers beside him. Frank wrapped every extremity around his boyfriend, holding him close and resting his forehead on Gerard’s warm chest.

Frank could hear the smile in Gerard’s voice when he said, “Get some rest, love. I still want to see you in those panties later.”

Frank chuckled as he drifted off to sleep, everything sore and sweet and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
